


Twenty- eigth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sammy has a thing for having his hair pulled ... interesting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- eigth

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- eigth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

He did it by accident actually, tugged Sammy’s hair back to get better access to his neck, leaving bruises and marks. It was a bit harder than Dean had intended, so his brother’s loud moan took him by surprise.  
  
Dean blinked.  
  
"You liked that, Sammy? Want me to pull at your hair and force you to hold still the way I want you to?"  
  
He didn’t wait for an answer, just lowered his head again to nibble at Sammy’s throat while he continued to fuck into him, hard and fast. He kept his hand in his brother’s mop of hair, arranging him like a doll. And god, the sounds the boy made! Totally incoherent, but moaning and whimpering and grunting something that sounded like “Dean” and “please”.  
  
Sammy came untouched for the first time during that night.


End file.
